


【贤王x伊什塔尔】如果可以的话 下

by gilGIL1998



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilGIL1998/pseuds/gilGIL1998





	【贤王x伊什塔尔】如果可以的话 下

*ooc预警  
*这篇不是正式的完结篇，结局是一些日常甜饼  
*r18预警  
*请一定！！！！务必！！！看到最后！！！！相信我！！！！！不要被过程中的一些事情影响！！！最后是大写的甜！！！我承诺过是he就是he！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈（没错终篇也是一样的尿性  
*我感觉我这篇写的超多的！！！你们要夸夸我！哈哈哈哈哈哈开玩笑啦！

 

（一）  
吉尔伽美什此刻虽然看起来沉浸在忙碌的工作中，但实际上他心里的烦躁却还在不断增加着。  
直到他终于突然忍无可忍地把手中的泥板摔在桌上，很快堆积在桌上的泥板便因为这猛烈的冲击全都摔落在地成了碎片，最远的那一块甚至飞到了房间另一头西杜丽的脚边。  
顿时她感到背上一阵冷汗。动静平息之后的房间里死寂得让她大气不敢出，她更不敢去看此时盛怒之下的王，只是僵硬着脖颈低着头在原地站着。  
吉尔伽美什难得一见地露出了阴戾而冷酷的神色，赤红色的双眸里聚集着可怕的风暴，像是裹挟着骇人的鲜血。虽然并比不上恩奇都在身前永逝那时候，但现在的怒火也足以让人胆寒。  
西杜丽看着脚边的泥板碎片，心里有些无可奈何，不过她很清楚，哪怕王现在把整个王宫都拆了都没人敢劝他——即使在不触及原则问题的情况下王现在已经比以前随性豁达了很多，但雷池是半步都不能逾越的，特别是在他生气的时候，无法沟通不说，哪怕再低声下气再温柔地规劝和讲道理，都不会被理睬更不会有任何效果，只会使他陷入更暴躁的状态，运气差的话反而还会受到责罚。  
聪明人当然不会做这样“适得其反”的蠢事。  
这只是原因之一——另一个原因是王之所以如此生气是因为他们尊贵的女神伊什塔尔。  
想到这里她又忍不住在心里叹了口气。  
这整件事情实在是有些过于复杂了，以至于她都不知道该如何解决这个困局。  
她能判定的只有一件事，女神越入了王的雷池。王就是规则，触犯了王那便是触犯了规则，即使是女神也会被王判定犯了错。但是实际上，这件事——  
女神情理之中并没有做错。  
只是在王的怒视里谁又敢向王进言为女神求情，并说什么“是王误会她了”之类的言论呢？  
这话拐个弯就是“王您做错了”的意思，谁都能听出来。  
这样一来就谁都说不出口了。  
暴怒的乌鲁克王翘着二郎腿坐了下来。  
“那个女人现在在哪里？”他突然问了一句。  
“抱歉王，现在还没有消息。”西杜丽勉强维持着淡然的神色，毕恭毕敬地弯下腰去。  
“没有消息？”他微微扬起了冷酷的声线，食指的指节有一下没一下地敲击着镀了黄金的扶手，“那就去给本王找啊？都是饭桶吗？一个个吃饱了都不干事？”  
“万分抱歉……请您务必耐心等待，已经派了王宫里所有的禁卫兵去寻找了。”  
西杜丽许久未曾像现在这般如临大敌，她甚至出现了一丝幻觉，眼前的王又变回了当时那个嚣张跋扈的英雄王，赤眸中映射着寒光，嘴角的弧度轻狂而残忍。  
王这样发怒的原因她虽然明白，但是没想到事情的发展居然严重到了这个地步，以至于她有些怀疑，王是不是在借着这个机会把以往的怨气一股脑地发泄了出来，肆无忌惮地提出以往未曾有过的任性的要求，故意找借口恶作剧一般地欺负他们。  
王虽然说是贤明的王，却依旧是十足的坏心眼。  
此时此刻发着脾气，很难说不会像小孩一样暗自闹情绪。如果是这样那还好对付一些，如果是真的还在生气的话，那可就真的没招了，只能等他自己消气了。  
然而西杜丽此刻千算万算，愣是漏算了房间里还有一位新封的神官，相比起西杜丽，她不够了解王的这套作风。  
她居然向着王迈开了步伐。西杜丽不禁一愣，吓得心脏都要骤停。  
这愚勇也不知道是过于不谙世事还是过于自信，因为圣婚风波而在巫女所有了一席之地的新任神官，她的小助理，神色自若大义凛然地跪在了王的面前，果不其然地引来了对方冰凉的视线。  
“什么事？”王发问。  
“万分抱歉，王，我希望您能对于女神的行为的重新裁决。”  
西杜丽的心脏提到了嗓子眼。  
“真敢说呢，杂种。你是觉得本王做错了吗？你这是在质疑本王的决定吗？”他显然怒极反笑，低沉的笑声如此悦耳，却让人胸口发紧。  
“看来本王也得检讨一下自己，最近是不是对杂种们太过宽容，以至于你们都不知道自己是什么下贱的身份了。”  
黄金色的波纹在空气中浮现，那金灿灿的光辉此刻却闪烁着死亡气息，锋利的宝剑不疾不徐地倾斜着靠近那女子此刻露出的后颈。  
“不想要自己这颗脑袋就自觉地去喂狗，别脏了本王的手。然后滚去冥府好好反省你的不敬之罪。”  
那剑仿佛即将落下，西杜丽焦急地向前踏了一步，求情的话语就在唇边，却被新神官自己开口打断了：“我的性命确实不值一提，但在我死去之前，希望王和女神之间不要存在不必要的误会。”  
她隐隐能察觉到自己的头边有什么冰凉的东西在靠近，暗自捏紧了膝盖上的裙摆。早春的风冷飕飕地吹着，但是她此时却汗流浃背。  
“误会？有什么误会？”他的语气满满地装着不屑，“自说自话地动用国家的资金，完全没有经过本王的同意，而且她本人当时不也无话可说吗？你才当了多久的神官，这就开始是非不分地为她辩解求情了？哼，本以为选拔出了一个聪明人，看来本王真是看错你了。”  
“抱歉王，我自然不比王的智慧，所以没有权利置喙王的抉择。正是如此，才单纯地希望不管发生了什么，王能更相信女神一点。”  
她话音落下，吉尔伽美什居然没有出言反驳。  
低着头大气不敢出的她自然不知道阴晴不定的王在想些什么。  
她虽然目前职位也是神官，但比起西杜丽差了还是不止一星半点。对方是王十分信任的人，她很快就从言语和行动上察觉到王态度上的差别。  
不管是国事或是私事，王全都不在意地说给西杜丽听，放心地让她下去办。他从来不会敦促，也不会有疑惑，对于对方拿来的物品，或者是请求的一切都自然而然地亲手接下或点头应允。这样的默契和牢固的君臣关系确实是双方长久以来对彼此十分信任的最好证据。  
然而对于有更久相处时光的女神，王却是另一番态度——很难界定的态度，至少目前她并想不明白。  
身处巫女所没有人不知道他们的过去，他们现在又结了婚，想象中的那番惨烈的景象应该是要多鸡飞狗跳有多鸡飞狗跳，但其实眼前看到的却出奇地安然。当然这也可能是因为圣婚的原因，他们不得不花更多的时间呆在一起，日子久了关系也更加亲近起来，那样的恩怨可能已经被冲淡了。  
虽然她也很难相信，却并不是仅凭臆测，在圣婚后便正式入职的她就多次撞见过他们在四下无人的地方亲密的场面，私下里更是不知道有多少次了。  
那天她第一次看见是在花园里。  
入秋之后天气微微转凉，王下了会议厅得了闲就坐到花园的露台那儿看书，百无聊赖在王宫里四处游走的女神也就顺势坐在了另一个座椅上，安静在一边看着簇拥的花草。  
吉尔伽美什不动声色地看了伊什塔尔一眼，眸光中仿佛透露出一丝烦躁，他似乎不想受到别人的叨扰——毕竟伊什塔尔一来她们两位神官就毕恭毕敬地开始服侍她，又是端茶倒水又是从后厨取来点心，虽然器物和桌面之间磕磕碰碰的声音已经被轻柔的动作极大地避免了，但还是让王蹙起了眉头。  
原本她以为王会就此发火，气汹汹地赶走她们，赶走伊什塔尔，但是他并没有。他递来的眼神看着不善，面上却十分平静，一动不动地继续翻看着书页，像是对这细碎的动静并无所谓。  
她不禁若有所思地在心里记上了一笔：王对于女神是包容的。  
哪怕他们之间有那么难以解决的问题，王也并没有过于刁难她。  
没想到的是很快这一笔便要被涂掉了。  
饶有兴致地看着不远处在花丛中照料花卉的仆人，伊什塔尔对这新到的紫色小花十分喜爱，美丽的脸上似乎闪闪发光，写满了好奇。  
女神叫住那个男仆：“这是什么花？现在是秋天居然还能开的这么艳。”轻快的语调很快再次捕捉了王的视线。  
彼时她以为这是再平常不过的小插曲——她看见女神抬脚走了过去，纤柔的手臂被花车上一筐筐紫色的花朵衬得越发白皙。能说会道的男仆手脚也利索，女神便挑了几株长势喜人的让他装进花盆里，晚上运到神殿里去。许是未曾见过女神的真容，已经尽最大本事冷静对付的年轻男仆不过十七八岁，面上红扑扑的，说话虽然有些磕磕绊绊，但在女神转身离开的时候终是鼓起勇气背了一句流畅华丽的赞美之词，整理了一小束各式各样的鲜花，虔诚地献给了笑起来让花儿都失色的女神。  
而女神大人出于礼仪和慈爱，当然是笑着接了过来，那温婉的笑意让她这个在一边看着的人都情不自禁地跟着笑了起来。她一个转头，给王面前的杯子倒上水，却被王脸上格格不入的神情惊得收敛了脸上的笑意，心情也不免凝重起来——而王那不悦的眼神，分明就是落在女神的身上。  
看来王对于女神并不是包容的。  
“你赶紧回你的神殿去吧，在这里叽叽喳喳碍手碍脚的，烦死人了。”归来的女神还未坐下她便听见王语气生硬地说道，“还有你们，都退下吧。”  
“知道啦知道啦，搞得好像我很想呆在这里似的。”  
但是相反，女神对王却是宽容的，似乎一直都不介意王傲慢的言行。  
被要求退下之后的她兀自思忖着，走在路上才突然想起来桌上的茶具还未收走。晚上有雨，到时候花园的路就不太好走了，还是现在回去拿走好了。  
“别的男人送你些什么就笑得那么开心吗？”男人低缓的声音隔着墙传来。  
“那还只是个孩子吧？你犯个什么劲——”清脆的女声像在控诉又像在怪罪，只不过说到一半便没了尾。  
她赶紧捂住自己的嘴巴，生怕发出一点声响。  
窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦的声音在这静谧的花园里异常清晰。  
她鬼使神差地蹲下身子探出头偷看了一眼。  
王方才还在刻薄地数落着对方的嘴亲吻在女神的唇上，他欣长的身体把纤细的伊什塔尔完全笼罩在了自己身下的阴影里。  
王说要女神走，却反又将她留下。  
她看见那束美丽的鲜花被扔在地上，花瓣也散落在一旁。  
粉色的，红色的，黄色的，大大小小的花瓣娇嫩欲滴，被落在地上的衣物一层层地掩盖上：深蓝色的外衫，白色的衣裙，最后是一串镶着黄金的细腰带，分明是王今天戴着的，亮得晃眼。  
她一下子没敢抬眼再看，只是紧紧地盯着那根金色的腰带，干涩的眼睛微微发疼，她却依旧像丢了魂一样没有动弹。  
耳边陆陆续续传来轻吟，面前宽宽的长椅椅背却遮挡了一切——一切的温香软玉，一切的赤裸欲望。  
“把腿张开。”  
“等下——啊！喂！很疼的好吗！”  
“那就张嘴。”  
“走开啊你，想得美！——不是，你等下啦！”  
“你看看本王现在还等得了吗？”  
“你！唔——”  
女性的羞耻心让她就此起身，面色通红地跑远了。气喘吁吁地跑到了大殿，她才后知后觉地反应过来自己旁观了什么。  
原来王并不是不包容女神，他只是太小气了，不仅如此，还口是心非。  
她自此之后不仅认识到了两个人某种方面的兴趣相投，更坚信他们的关系正在不断地改善。无论如何，王不是那种假心假意的人。  
就算他还不够信任女神，就算他对她时不时感到厌烦，但他分明是在意女神大人的。若不是如此那又为何做出那样的举动呢？所以就算如今女神犯了错，王明明用更客观的态度来对待。  
他们的关系不应该是这样。

 

（二）  
沉默着的王终于开了口——  
“哼，有趣。”  
随后再次陷入了沉默。  
他一时竟不知道该怎么继续回答。  
心底的想法似乎被一针见血地点了出来。  
走到如今这个地步先慌了阵脚的居然是自己。  
他依稀记得他们那时在长廊上对峙的情景——那种互相报复又互相挑衅的相处模式现在却已经记不起多久没有出现了。  
至少在演戏这方面，他承认伊什塔尔和他一样出色。  
关系不合的王和女神因为圣婚变得为对方着想，原本三天吵架五天打架，在磨合下逐渐变得能够体谅对方，在同一场合平静地相处……这样动人的爱情故事，足以在民间传成佳话。  
他们对此举的目的心知肚明，为了乌鲁克能稳定下来，能繁荣下去。  
这是利弊全都摆在台面上的一场交易——伊什塔尔强烈地拒绝过，但是她最后也妥协了。  
而相应的回报很快如期而至，自从圣婚之后一切都是那样顺风顺水地进行。  
从别处回归到乌鲁克的旧贵族们原本兴冲冲地回来打算分割王权，以为只要将矛头对准他和女神的问题，就能轻而易举地抓住他的痛点，在看到他们成双成对地出入又建立了婚约之后，纷纷沉默不语。  
巫女所无能的旧神官们扬言要夺回曾经的位置，准备了厚厚一沓提案改善祭祀不说，还要来明里暗里地教育他学会怎么和诸神相处。然而可笑的是，同样的，坐到会议厅的他们瞬间都傻了眼。  
完胜的王不动声色在主位上露出微笑，带着三分挑衅和讥讽。  
他赢了，意料之中的事。  
事情的走向开始似曾相识——就像他年轻时那样。  
他再次对自己的英明决定沾沾自喜，再次开始逐渐忽略一些事情。  
相比起他，伊什塔尔每天只是淡淡地坐在一边。在他办公的时候她有时候会坐在窗沿，眺望着远方的景色；在他开会的时候她就坐在遮了纱帘的里间——可能是在小憩或者是在吃点心。  
她的话出乎意料地少了很多，不过乌鲁克王也因此省心了不少，他不必再因为伊什塔尔莫名的任性头疼，可以全身心地投入在国事上。  
他没有去想过为什么，也没有去想过伊什塔尔在想什么。  
他理所应当地接受着她的乖顺，勤勤恳恳地履行着作为王的义务。  
他完成得很出色。  
所以那些想要挑他毛病的人只能把目光朝向伊什塔尔，试图寻找他们之间的破绽——只要一点点不和的因素，躁动的流言很容易就能让这平静的水面掀起惊涛骇浪。  
精明如他，这样的事情他早就预料到了。  
虽然圣婚当晚他口口声声说那是唯一一次伊什塔尔能睡在他床上的机会，但事实是他们每晚都睡在一起。  
不过睡在一起很快就显得已经过于平常了，比起平淡的相处他需要让所有人相信他们的关系远远不仅如此，远远比他们看见的更亲密。  
利用别人的嘴说出去的桃色见闻最有可能变成最后的真相，不是吗？  
在花园里，在会议厅，在长廊的角落，在白日里故意推掉讨厌的官员的觐见，然后当着传唤侍女的面亲吻着她光滑的脖颈。  
他甚至感到乐此不疲，因为每一次会议时他都能从每个人的眼神中读出不一样的复杂色彩。  
待一切公事处理完毕之后，他心情大好地忍不住高声笑起来，习惯性地偏过头去寻那个纤细的身影。  
他无比自然地拉着她一起去吃饭，终于注意到了天之女神不寻常的沉默，像是一只囚笼中的金丝雀。  
“你怎么了？”得了闲的吉尔伽美什讲话的语气都显得柔和了许多。  
“没什么，可能是冬天到了，有点没精神。”伊什塔尔缩在刚刚神官给她披上的厚厚的毯子里，长长的头发随着她转过头的动作滑落肩膀，头顶的白金皇冠看起来有些暗淡。感应着自然之力的女神因为万物季节性的休眠而神力衰弱，这是不可避免的事情。好在美索不达米亚的冬天极短，也不寒冷，很快春天的脚步就会到来，神力也会逐渐复苏。  
“没精神下午就回去休息，别在王宫里到处走浪费体力了。”他恰到好处地关心了一句。  
“没关系，走走路之类的我还是能应付的。”  
她捧起酒杯轻抿了一口，刚要再喝一口却被吉尔伽美什拦下了。  
他拿过酒杯，递给一边的侍女：“撤下去，倒碗热汤来。”  
不由分说的命令却让伊什塔尔唇边染上了些笑意，她故作不服气的模样：“干什么？我想喝那个，不想喝热汤。”  
“不许喝。你有没有为健康考虑的自觉？”乌鲁克王难得在这样琐碎的事情上跟她纠葛起来。  
“神才没有健康这种概念呢。”  
她小声嘀咕了一句。  
“你说什——”  
女神的嘴唇封住了他接下来的话。  
吉尔伽美什任由她把自己嘴里残留的酒液舔舐干净。  
有时候他也是拿这个小坏蛋没有办法的，可能他其实对于这样的恶作剧乐在其中。  
“真遗憾，我还是喝到酒了呢，多谢款待～”她直接起身坐到了他怀里，一脸调笑他的意味，柔顺的发丝滑进了两人间的缝隙里，散发着淡淡的清香。  
“好好吃饭。”吉尔伽美什不动声色地敷衍了一句，像是在掩饰提速的心跳。  
他没有把她撵回去就是他的邀请。  
早就和对方建立了默契的伊什塔尔凑到他脸旁边张开嘴：“啊——”  
乌鲁克王似乎嫌弃地看了她几秒，手上却拿起叉子给她嘴里递过去几颗草莓。  
“麻烦的女人。”真是嘴上不饶人。  
“怎么说的好像你不知道我的脾气似的。”她看起来理所应当地亲吻了一下他的嘴角，肆无忌惮地透支着他难得给她的耐心，伸手悄悄地摸进他紧束的腰带。  
很快吉尔伽美什身体一僵，他条件反射一般把她的手拽在掌心里，面上的笑意显得意味深长：“果然这些草莓没法把你喂饱。”  
“那你要怎么做呢？”伊什塔尔慢悠悠地问。  
“全都退下吧。”他没有回答她，只是依旧拉着她不松手，然后遣退了所有的侍女和仆人，很快偌大的宴厅仅剩他们两人。  
手背上是他干燥温暖的肌肤，落下的吻从脸颊到锁骨，他咬开胸口系着的丝带埋首于她柔软的胸前，上面微红的吻痕还未褪尽，又被他覆上了新的。  
披着的毯子早就不知道什么时候掉落下去，腿上的裙摆被他撩开，他的手顺着她的膝盖往上一寸寸地慢慢抚摸着，仿佛在感受她缓慢升高的体温。  
饱经情事的身体反而异常的敏感，不过是他轻柔的抚慰，便柔软湿润得做好了迎接的准备。但是伊什塔尔却也不急，她知道吉尔伽美什也是喜好被服务的一方。  
身为王的他只有心情好的时候才会放下架子来迎合自己，这让女神时常感到不满，不过也无可厚非——她实在想象不出他在床上对她听话顺从的模样。  
“这次不用了……”跨坐在他身上的女神听见他在耳边微喘。  
她有些诧异，但还是点点头，贴紧他的胸膛调整了身下的位置。  
长驱直入的性器让她情不自禁地双腿发软，几乎就要没有力气自己完成动作。吉尔伽美什搂住她的腰，似乎将她往上抱了一段距离，她才感到稍微轻松了一些。  
“哈……唔嗯……”不断上下的移动让娇嫩的内壁和布满青筋的表皮在体内互相挤压着碾过，她垂下眼帘，粉嫩的脸颊上绯红一片，靠在吉尔伽美什的肩头，像是在努力压抑住自己的呻吟。  
然而他很快扶着她的后颈吻了上来，又因为维持垂直的抽插而被连连打断，只剩下彼此炙热的喘息喷洒在脸上。  
“呜……不会有人过来吗……”她胡乱地找着话题，声音听起来娇媚动人。  
“怎么？想被人看着做？”他面不改色地调戏着她，伸手把快要掉在地上的毯子捡起来盖在她裸露的肩头。  
“当然……不想……嗯……”  
“没人会来，这里只有我。”  
令人窒息的缠绵悱恻伴随着动情的吻淹没了她的意识，她甚至都不知何时到达的终点，直到微凉的液体溅到湿热的内壁上，她才颤抖着叫出声。  
伊什塔尔下意识地捂住嘴巴，害羞的样子看起来实在是过于可爱，吉尔伽美什揽过她又是一阵绵长的深吻。  
乌鲁克王似乎心情变得更好了，此时此刻他坐在王座上听着西杜丽带来的各种消息，不论消息的好坏他居然嘴上都带着一缕笑。  
莫名的害羞之余，她恍然想起刚开始他还十分排斥和她有过多的身体接触。不过自从在会议厅的那一次之后，他就没那么介意了，甚至更多时候是他主动来牵她的手，主动过来亲吻她。  
虽然有时并不知道他的举动是真心还是假意，不过无所谓，她已经习惯了。  
既然彼此接受了对方的条件，就应该好好完成任务。她不忍心拂了他的面子，也不想惹事之后看他耗费更多的心神来处理自己惹出的麻烦。  
以前她确实想要以这样捣乱的方式来引起他的注意，其实挺幼稚的——她在圣婚之后就暗自下过决心，定不能让他认为自己是一个只会任性妄为的女神。  
她也有自己的考量，她也会倾听别人的意见，她更会把一切完成得很出色——像他一样出色，总有一天，她会一点点证明给他看。  
她可以像他一样，为了重要的事，重要的人，做出牺牲。  
她可以的。  
她一点都不像他想的那样自私。  
她一定会让他承认自己是一个优秀的女神，是值得坐在他身边的人。

 

（三）  
可惜的是，她没能做到。  
她鼓起勇气，努力思考过后踏出重大的第一步，却像是让她生生败退了十步。  
“挪用那笔资金你想干什么，伊什塔尔？你在试图挑战本王的底线吗？别以为你是乌鲁克的女神就可以借着圣婚的名义为所欲为，简直天方夜谭！”  
从那双锐利的红色双眸里看到许久未见的骇人怒气和冷漠的那一刻，她的心也跌到了谷底。  
他在众目睽睽之下驳了她女神的面子到这般境地。  
她想解释清楚这一切不是他想的那样，然而与此同时，她不禁在心里嘲笑自己。  
解释什么呢。他不会听的。  
就像往常一样，他永远最相信自己的判断。  
没有机会了。做错了一次，就没有机会了，还真是让人不甘心啊。  
忽然感觉很累——这算是什么？她这些天到底都在尝试达到什么？  
啊，他的认可，他的信任。  
她明明已经没有再胡闹了，她也没有给乌鲁克添乱了。她明明一直都乖乖地按照他的指示，该怎么做，该怎么对付那些大臣———  
但是。结果还是变成这样。  
完全没有被当作一回事。  
她转过身。  
她对于他来说，还是个什么都做不好的女神吧。  
既然这样，那就算了吧。  
她在乌鲁克得不到认同，在别处她照样是万众爱戴。  
你吉尔伽美什不可一世，行——本女神入不了你的眼，那又何必再浪费力气，更何况她已经浪费够多的力气了。  
对她唯命是从的国王她闭着眼睛都能找一个。  
在这些国家里面总有一个能和乌鲁克不相上下的。她能从乌鲁克得到的谁说在别处得不到？  
就凭乌鲁克现在的模样，哈，她说不定从别的国家还能得到更多。  
她在空中擦了擦眼泪，恍惚间好像有人在身后叫她，但是她只想当作听不见。  
反正他是不会追出来的，为了她他就连做出这样一点点的牺牲都做不到。  
她不知道他是怎样的心思，她也不想知道了。  
反正他也从来没有在意过她的心思。  
那就这样吧。干脆就这样离开乌鲁克罢了。

王愿意为了国家而牺牲，他的眼里便只看得到国家和自己，又怎么会看到女神的牺牲呢？  
原本供奉她的城市就不多乌鲁克一个，祈求她宠爱的国王也不少他吉尔伽美什一个。  
只是她心心念念着乌鲁克，心心念念着他，眼里又怎么容得下别的事物。  
从她选择了乌鲁克的那一刻起，她从没去过乌鲁克之外的城市，没接受过他们的献祭。即使那些同等华丽的神殿里奢侈的献礼全都化为尘埃，她也未曾去看过一眼。  
她的的确确是个自私任性的女神，不得她喜爱的，连分出一丝的关心都不稀罕，得她喜爱的，倾其所有都要得到和呵护。  
她看起来拥有很多很多的爱，又看起来一无所有。  
所以王就算看到了她所谓的牺牲也只会当作是理所应当罢了，毕竟身为人类他自然而然地以为她有无限的机会去寻求她想要的东西。更重要的是，王一门心思都扑在了乌鲁克上，就像围绕着另一颗天体旋转的卫星——孤独地在轨道中前进，为那遥不可及又仿佛近在眼前的理想而奔波牵绊。  
而守望他的另一颗星星也只能选择相似的凝望，兀自追随着他的喜怒哀乐，却难以为他分担。  
放眼光辉未来前进着的王又怎么会看到在他身后的那个星星，又怎么会注意到那颗星的阴晴圆缺呢？  
她可以开口说她理解，她认同，她分担，毕竟她目睹着他留下的每一个足迹。但他在此之前就决定好了否认的答案，把她所有的希冀都抹杀得干干净净。只因为她和自己不在同一个起点，也不在同一个轨道。  
她除了继续沉默下去，或许只能选择离开，选择不再为他而旋转。  
然而王居然见不得她离开。  
“喂！伊什塔尔！给本王回来！喂！”  
看着原本默然站立的女神突然转身，头也不回地从窗口跳了出去，就像一只颓然的天鹅一样决绝地离开了王宫，吉尔伽美什一时间居然有些不知所措。他赶紧抬脚跟着她的步伐加快速度跑到那窗口，伸手想要抓住她，哪怕抓住她的衣摆也好，只要能把她拦住——  
光滑的布料从指尖溜走，他只好悻悻然地收回手。  
你看，对于他的态度她揣摩得多么准确，连理由都早就给他想好了，所有的宽容都潜藏在不曾言说的心底深处。  
她想要等他来发掘，等心底的那颗珍珠被他从坚硬的蚌壳中取出，但是她等了这么久，却发现她他只是任由蚌和珍珠在时间之海中沉没，心无旁骛地注视着宽广的海面，极力远眺着那无穷无尽的另一头。  
——他不会追出去，不会为了她在众目睽睽下离开王宫，去求她回来。  
就像他从不会偏离自己的轨道。  
既然她要走，那有本事便永远别回来了。  
他在心里放下狠话。  
他绝对不会去找她。绝对不会。绝对。  
一遍遍地在心里重复着否认和拒绝，他不过是在逃避他又开始为另一个人逐渐改变自己的事实。  
比起恩齐都直中城墙大门的撞击，伊什塔尔像是从墙外生长进来的藤曼，正在一点点地抽走他的戒心。  
他有时甚至在纵容她这样做——在夜里和她亲吻的时候，在工作时她靠在椅子坐在地上睡着的时候，她笑着叫自己“吉尔伽美什王”然后又蹦蹦跳跳着从窗台边飞走去花园里玩的时候。  
赶都赶不走的记忆，让他留了各种烦人的习惯。  
不过是一个多月的时间而已，他却感觉和她已经熟悉得像在一起了很久。  
他会在夜宵里给她捎上新鲜的草莓。  
有时候她迷迷糊糊刚睡醒，却吵着要跟着自己去会议室，他虽然嘴上数落嘲讽着，却会拉住她的手领她一起。  
他会静静地听着她在隔间和鸟儿一起唱一些不知名的歌谣。  
他越来越想一直见到她，因为他习惯了看见她斜躺在沙发上等他的样子。  
习惯真的是一件很简单的事情，却也是一件可怕的事情。  
王当然不会吐露出他潜藏的恐惧，他只会在暗地里反应激烈地守备自己的领域。  
伊什塔尔终究和他是背道而驰的身份，这是刻在血脉里的宿命。  
神本就是冷酷无情的存在，只可远观敬仰不可信赖依靠。对于这一点，他身为天之楔早已体会过其中滋味。就算伊什塔尔作为目前现身的女神保留了最大程度的人性，可是他输得起吗？  
他不愿意做多余的事——花足够多的时间和精力去了解和接受一个女神，又能和现在比起来多带来什么呢？  
他为乌鲁克牺牲得足够多了，他已经没有更多剩下的，能为了维护和她更亲近的关系而牺牲的东西。  
如果只能选一样。  
结局不言而喻。  
虽然为了人类的大义他不会轻易进行改变，但那个时候他生气也就是那么一会儿的事。  
他没有表现出来这份容忍，因为如果他睁一只眼闭一只眼，像伊什塔尔这样的性格肯定会对自己的小错误不以为然，以后可能更加得寸进尺。  
在这样细微的事情上他总是会严厉起来，然而他从没想过要赶她走。  
再沉重的包袱他不过默默地承受着，把很多事都藏在心里。况且这本就是他自己的疑虑罢了，于情于理都没必要叨扰到别人的心情。  
伊什塔尔不必知道，即使她是诸神的一员，却没有再做错什么事给乌鲁克带来麻烦。  
然而这样想着的他还什么都没做，突然就变得做什么都来不及了——这一切就像是一盆冰水劈头盖脸地浇上来，他在这浑身凉透的境地里才意识到了些什么。  
然而伟大的乌鲁克王无所不能，却偏偏拉不下脸面去寻求一个回心转意。  
就是因为这如同一张薄纸一样的掩饰和隐瞒，让彼此对对方的探究越发陷入困境，如果他们都只是没有孤傲自尊的普通人，这样的矛盾不过是午后的聊天便能轻易化解的事。  
遗憾的是他们是王和女神，注定孤独而又高傲的两个灵魂。

 

（四）  
酝酿了半天的女神官终于再次开口，打断了这漫长的沉默：“王，我之前已经仔细打听过了。当时那名大臣只是记下了女神的要求，现在并没有执行，他也认为需要调查，而女神也同意了。”  
虚假的铁石心肠似乎开始土崩瓦解，肆虐的火气也就此逐渐消减。  
他当然明白伊什塔尔再任性，也不会在暗地里这样搞不入流的手段。他当时的语气不过是一向嘴上不饶人的毛病——他怎么就不能少说两句呢。  
“关于女神所说的，西南村庄的疫情，确有其事。不过因为还没有诊断出是不是具有很强危险性和传染性的疫病，所以女神也认为这笔她打算用来建造隔离设施的资金并不着急发放，只需要随时准备好即可，具体等研究之后的结果来看。”  
神官最终还是没有说出女神的原句。  
「那个笨蛋最近一直在忙开垦新农田的事情，这些事在我的辖区，我来打理就行了，晚些再报备给他吧。而且说到底这也算是本女神的婚礼资金嘛，他也没法挑我的毛病，嘿嘿。」  
不想再多生是非的她选择陈述单纯的事实，却在心里叹了口气：可惜了女神的良苦用心和一片情义了。  
一片真心被付诸东流，是个人都会委屈的。  
女神体面地处理了这样的事情，她没有急切地解释，也没有发火拿乌鲁克出气，更没有要和王不打不罢休，一切看起来那样平静——平静地让人心疼。  
明明被误会的是她，她却还是一反常态地周到地为乌鲁克着想，只因为这样做是王所期待的。  
但是王，这真的是您所期待的吗……？  
“……你说的那些事，姑且就按照她说的那样处理吧。”咄咄逼人的乌鲁克王终于松了口，但紧接着下一句话又让神官紧张起来，“但是你不敬的态度触怒了本王，罪责难免。给你一天时间，把伊什塔尔给本王找回来，要不然整个巫女所跟你一起受罚。”  
“是……”她忍不住叹了口气，不管怎么样保住性命就万事大吉了。

“真是慢死人了——”吉尔伽美什坐在王座上喃喃自语。  
一天的时间马上就要到了，然而空旷的大殿依旧一个人影都没有。  
果然就应该本王自己去解决，交给那群杂种们只会浪费时间。  
要说他为什么不一开始就自己去做还不是因为那点可怜的颜面，只不过现在有些绷不住了。  
还好在他再度生气之前，姗姗来迟的新人神官便一脸忐忑地小跑着，气喘吁吁地在他面前立定，行了个周全的礼。  
“在阿拉塔*？就是那个小的跟个矿井一样的地方？”吉尔伽美什皱了皱眉，他倒是没预料到伊什塔尔居然离开了乌鲁克。  
虽然对于那个阿拉塔极其不屑，但是吉尔伽美什知道它其实不管历史还是繁荣程度都可以和乌鲁克相媲美。当然也只能是在他离开之后，六十年之前它只是个小矿井罢了，专门给乌鲁克供应青金石和各种宝石。  
阿拉塔和乌鲁克其实颇有渊源。想到这里吉尔伽美什不禁又感到不悦，他甚至怀疑伊什塔尔是不是在报复他。  
当年恩美卡尔在阿拉塔和对方国王进行了一场实力的竞争。因为被阿拉塔国王殷切邀请的她并不愿住在阿拉塔的寒酸神殿，伊什塔尔便怂恿了当时在位的乌鲁克王恩美卡尔去和阿拉塔的国王提出了竞争的请求，当然条件就是女神看上的青金石。这场生产力和创新力之间的竞争虽说是公平的，但是胜利的天平自然而然地向受到女神偏爱的乌鲁克所倾斜。恩美卡尔早已知道要拿出怎么样的新造物才能从中胜出，也无比清楚对方能拿得出什么。这是个结局已经写好的比赛。  
在这之后阿拉塔虽然心服口服地按照约定供应着宝石，但是被低看的国王却一直愤愤不平自己收到的侮辱。  
历代的阿拉塔国王因此对于乌鲁克的态度都很微妙，直到现如今更是因为逐渐拉近的城市发展程度而达到了隐隐针锋相对的地步。  
周边的居民都在纷纷议论，阿拉塔是否有机会可以反超乌鲁克，一跃而上成为两河流域的顶峰。若是乌鲁克依旧维持着这么半死不活的状态，那确实很快就会在它雄起的经济实力中失去竞争力。  
在这种节骨眼上她居然大摇大摆地从乌鲁克跑到阿拉塔去，有点脑子的人都会察觉到这其中的不怀好意，她完全没有给自己台阶下。  
该死的伊什塔尔。  
他不由得感到如临大敌，他去，绝对会受到她想方设法的刁难；但是他不去，她就会无理取闹到他亲自去为止。  
吉尔伽美什不禁叹了口气。  
“王，请务必要亲自把女神带回乌鲁克。只有您能有这个能力，也只有您才有这个权利。我们都会在巫女所为您祈祷的。”西杜丽不知是不是看出了他的迟疑，拉着不明所以的新神官，边行着大礼，便郑重地请求道。  
“多此一举。说的也都是废话。有时间说这些不如赶紧去让他们准备马车。”  
乌鲁克王从王座上站起身。  
真是的，等他把伊什塔尔带回来了一定要好好教训她，看她还敢不敢瞎折腾。

不过实际上需要注意的不是伊什塔尔的不讲道理，而是这个笑里藏刀的阿拉塔国王。  
乌鲁克王已经回归，命悬一线的王国也步入了正轨，所以对于阿拉塔来说，就此一举超越乌鲁克的辉煌也变得难上加难。想必阿拉塔的国王恐怕恨的牙根痒痒，眼看着就可以落到自己头上的美誉，转眼间就要被夺了回去。  
他压根没想到吉尔伽美什还会回来，更没想到他重建乌鲁克的势头如此迅猛，以至于只过了不到一年就快和他初当权时别无二致的繁荣。  
端坐在王座上的阿拉塔国王衣着华贵，瘦削的体型加上他寡淡的五官，虽然清秀却透出一股子刻薄，阴沉的脸色更是让他看起来有些瘆人。  
继承父辈遗志的他无时不刻不惦记着乌鲁克的财宝。  
六十年，足以让阿拉塔的王室更新换代，彼时他认为自己并没有足够的实力和金钱来组建军队实打实地占领乌鲁克的王宫。  
于是他苦心经营多年，好不容易才让阿拉塔的收益翻了个翻，但是这些钱对于乌鲁克来说可能只是修缮王宫的零头，吉尔伽美什眼都不带眨一下就可以批复下去。  
本就拼命追赶着对方的他怎么可能接受得了即将寿终正寝的乌鲁克王朝居然凤凰涅槃。  
那个风貌不改的可怕暴君，居然开始正经地打理着自己的国家，并且所有事情无比自然地完全朝着有利他的方向发展。  
可恶，怎么回事，计划完全被打乱了。  
比起吉尔伽美什，更让他满心阴霾的是伊什塔尔的态度。  
和百年前恩美卡尔时一模一样，她对阿拉塔没有分毫的垂爱，哪怕被吉尔伽美什抛弃了整整六十年，而在此期间他卖力地献了无数的殷勤，更是斥资建了崭新的神殿，丝毫不比乌鲁克的差。然而她居然没有任何的反应。  
凭什么？凭什么！那个可恶的女神——！  
这就是神明的高傲吗？他做了这么多牺牲，甚至低声下气地恳求着她，她不屑一顾那也就罢了，到头来居然还转头为乌鲁克操心效力，她对乌鲁克倾注的心血多得简直让他嫉妒得咬牙切齿。  
身为一个国王，他不仅仅感到颜面扫地——还有憎恨，满满的憎恨。  
憎恨她的不公和肆意的顽劣，憎恨吉尔伽美什这个天选之子被幸运加护的一生。  
总有一天，他会让吉尔伽美什不得不跪在他面前，而且还要让伊什塔尔像迷恋这个男人一样迷恋自己。  
恶在他的心里汹涌，然而他的表情却是出奇的冷静。  
他看着此时坐在大殿里漫不经心的女神，她美丽的脸庞上笼罩着郁郁寡欢的神采。  
对于阿拉塔国王心里的诡秘计划，天之女神茫然不知。  
她就像是落入陷阱的一只单纯小兔，是猎物，更是诱饵，只要最后成功吊上乌鲁克王这条大鱼，他就能高枕无忧了。  
城府极深的国王在脸上摆出无可挑剔的恭敬仪态，他垂着眼帘，弯下腰走到闷闷不乐的伊什塔尔边上：“请允许我邀请您共享午宴，女神大人。”  
“没胃口，你先下去吧。”女神递过来一道淡淡的目光，便转过头无视了他。  
他不傻，此次她屈尊从乌鲁克过来时他早就听到了不寻常的风吹草动——伊什塔尔似乎是被吉尔伽美什赶了出来。然而即使她现在走投无路，无处可去，她也还是摆出那一副高高在上的冷傲模样给所有人看，唯独对那个乌鲁克的吉尔伽美什和蔼可亲。  
而乌鲁克王根本不知道这些，他以为女神无论在哪，面对谁都会露出那样的笑脸。只要谁向她献殷勤她都会欣然接受——在恩美卡尔时期的伊什塔尔或许可以说是这样慷慨而多情，但是和吉尔伽美什同时期重生的她却傻傻地就围着他一个人转，把所有的光和热都留给了他，根本不管别人的死活，哪怕阿拉塔在她的一众信徒里是仅次于乌鲁克的虔诚。  
所以她现在这样倒贴又是想干什么？把他当作用尽即弃的棋子吗？怜悯他吗？还是所谓乌鲁克的替代品？  
国王暗自攥紧了拳头，他嘴角的笑容似乎狰狞了一瞬，但很快一丝不苟的尊敬和顺从再次浮现在他细长的眉眼上：“明白了。”  
可恶可恶可恶！！！他身为国王都被折煞到这种地步了，像个侍从一样在她边上鞍前马后地服务，结果居然只换了这么不咸不淡的几句话。不仅如此，那个华丽的新神殿，神殿里堆积的祭品宝物，她到了这么久居然都不愿意去看一眼，似乎在告诉他花出去的这笔巨款就像是直接扔进了幼发拉底河一样，甚至没有一点浪花。  
伊什塔尔，你不仁就休怪我不义。  
他阴鸷的目光在远处恶狠狠地盯着她的背影。  
“王，大殿外有来宾等候。”冷不丁地，一个卫兵急匆匆地跑来行礼。  
“什么？”来宾？他怎么不知道有人要拜访？  
飞快地转动着眼珠，他很快就意识到了什么，不禁“啧”一声又陷入了压抑的怒气。  
怎么来的这么是时候？偏偏就坏了他的好事——  
他快步地走到正对大门的二层走廊上。  
宽敞的马车上罩着正红色的丝光帐子，透过遮掩的薄纱他能清晰地从这个高度看到吉尔伽美什那满头的金发，他穿的还算随意，看来应该不是来谈大事的——至少按照他对乌鲁克王奢靡程度的了解，他如果认真地来办公事，绝对会在装扮上把他的风头压的死死的，生怕别人不知道谁在这个平原上见到他都要低调做人。  
彼时乌鲁克王正在不紧不慢地喝着金杯里的酒，他只带了四个侍从，没有带护卫队，这跟他是孑然一人来到这里根本没有区别。可想而知，前往阿拉塔的境内对于他来说根本算不上危险，因为他根本不认为阿拉塔是个威胁。  
他紧紧地盯着乌鲁克王低垂的眉眼，那游刃有余的模样里映射出的高傲和蔑视几乎要让他疯狂，他甚至想下令让军队直接将其拿下——但是这堪称宣战的行为他当然不会贸然尝试。半人半神的天之楔说不定可以就这样坐着屠遍阿拉塔全城。  
他下意识地轻哼了一声，那冰冷的目光让人浑身发毛，可怕的杀意和憎恨像是要溢出来。  
他知道吉尔伽美什早就看到了他，也感受到了他的视线。  
但是王不会允许自己仰视。  
而且他在等他不得不下去亲自迎接自己。他当然清楚，让另一个王最终做出这样有失颜面的举动，必须经过心中漫长的利弊权衡——吉尔伽美什自然慷慨地给予了他足够的耐心。  
卫兵们面面相觑有些难办地站在一边，试着和乌鲁克王搭话：“您看要不您先——”  
“跪下，杂种。”  
王不愧是王。不过是淡淡地说着，语气里却像是含着千钧之力压得卫兵有些喘不上气，他一时间有些懵。  
本来他身为阿拉塔人除了面对阿拉塔国王，是没有必要向别的任何王下跪的。然而对方的语气却莫名让他喉咙一紧，名为恐惧的情感似乎扼住了他的脖子，颤颤巍巍的膝盖几欲着地。  
“谁让你跟本王站着这样面对面随意搭话的？不敬的杂种。”吉尔伽美什赤色的双眸看着酒杯中微暗的倒影，他连看都没有看对方一眼，“阿拉塔的下人如此不懂分寸，倒也没什么好惊讶的，可能就是无法改变的野蛮本性吧。”  
“久等了，吉尔伽美什王。”  
在楼上听着对话忍无可忍的阿拉塔国王面带微笑地走下来，看穿了那不达眼底的笑意之后，乌鲁克王与他平视的双眸里莫名地流露出一丝兴致盎然。  
“让您见笑了，不知您大驾光临，有何贵干？”他背在身后的手握紧成一个拳头，关节捏得泛白，指甲狠狠地扎进了手掌的肉里，他的神情居然毫无改变。  
“不错的表情啊——长久不见了都不邀请本王去大殿坐一坐吗？看来阿拉塔王的礼数和下人也并无二致呢。”稍稍收敛起散漫的吉尔伽美什站起身走下马车，和阿拉塔国王肩并肩站着，姑且压低了些声音给他在卫兵面前留了些颜面，“别装模作样了，本王没兴趣见识你的虚伪。把伊什塔尔叫来，本王要带她回去。”  
吉尔伽美什似乎在赶时间，他面无表情地越过僵硬着笑脸的阿拉塔国王，径直向着大殿深处走去，那气定神闲的王之风范相比起阴沉着脸跟在后方的阿拉塔国王，看起来更像是这里的主人。  
天生的王者举手投足遍足以说明一切，这一切也让他倍感屈辱。  
“有一个概念希望您能想明白，吉尔伽美什王。”阿拉塔国王的声音从身后传来，“伊什塔尔女神不是您一个人的女神，更不是乌鲁克唯一的女神。”  
吉尔伽美什的脚步骤然停下。  
他微昂着头看向对方，英俊的容颜上浮动着光晕，眼底的赤色看不分明喜怒，嘴角噙着的弧度却彰显着讥讽和毫不遮掩的炫耀：“看来本王还得提醒你，她是本王一个人的女人，乌鲁克唯一的王妃。”  
“那既然如此，您作为丈夫，并没有作为君王来的熟练和周全吧？不然，您也不必来到阿拉塔，您说是不是？”他不动声色地将这挑衅送还回去，留了三分余地没有道出他此刻称得上是窘迫的境地将他逼得太紧。意料之中地看着乌鲁克王露出不悦的神情，他不禁莞尔，心下一阵阴暗的嘲笑。  
“那也轮不到你来说，杂种。别自以为你可以和本王相提并论。就凭阿拉塔单薄的地脉和简陋的规划，你还想让女神为它驻足吗？真是可笑至极。还有你自己本身，愚昧无知地沉浸在狂妄肮脏的幻想里，连自己的职责都未看透的人，有什么资格要求女神的宠爱？”吉尔伽美什不屑地回应着对方的试探，在这方面他向来可以做到滴水不漏，哪怕是难以反驳的不利言论也能一并以气势压倒过去。看着对方苍白的脸面色紧绷，愠怒的眼神狠狠地瞪着自己，他反而悠闲自得地转过身大步流星地走向道路尽头的房间。  
他认为自己已经做好了足够的心理准备——他知道他要是来了，便是认输了，必然会受到来自多方的嘲讽，在这些嘲讽中他还要征询另一个王的同意，更要在他的面前取得自己出走的妻子的原谅。  
这已经不能用丢脸来形容了，这对他的自尊来说简直是凌迟。  
他出生以来还没碰见过比这更难以忍受的局面。  
他保不齐就会大发雷霆地把那些人都灭了，然后招致不必要的麻烦战争和周边国家的不满。  
虽然他并不介意这样的情况变成现实，反正也是打开王之宝库一眨眼的事，但是他可不想因此失去乌鲁克民众的信任和青睐。  
更何况在伊什塔尔面前杀人……他不太愿意，肯定会被她烦死的。  
不管怎么样都要把伊什塔尔这个不让人省心的笨蛋带回去。  
他……这次姑且是他做的不够妥当，所以如果伊什塔尔刁难他那也无可厚非，他忍了，也认了。  
三分之一的人类血脉让吉尔伽美什尚存一丝自觉，虽然根本没有向伊什塔尔道歉的打算，但是说几句好话哄她开心他还是能做到的。  
不过准备归准备，真到了看见伊什塔尔一脸稀松平常地躺在阿拉塔大殿的沙发上时，他却是气不打一出来，面色发冷地站在原地，愣是和她遥遥对视着，没有想再靠近的意思。  
心事重重的女神也表情一愣，果然对于他的出现她十分惊讶，却没有半分惊喜。  
这让吉尔伽美什的心又沉重了几分。  
他隐隐约约感觉到事情的走向离自己的预想越来越远。  
跟当时圣婚的时候如出一辙。他不禁在心里默默地深呼吸。  
不会的。  
他这次不会让她拒绝。  
为什么她看起来似乎一点不想见到自己？？——清透的红色双眸里写满了复杂的漠然，她开口：“你来这里做什么？”  
“你又来这里做什么？”他冷哼一声。  
“这里是受我光辉庇护的另一个城镇。我过来怎么了？还是说你对我除了乌鲁克之外还有落脚的地方觉得不可思议？”  
她还在生他的气——吉尔伽美什再熟悉不过她的这个说话方式了。  
但是这至少说明她的冷漠是装出来的，既然如此就还留有挽回的余地。  
“现在跟本王回乌鲁克，伊什塔尔。”  
又来了——他命令的语气莫名让她无比厌烦。  
“你有什么资格命令本女神？”她目光凛冽，咬牙切齿地给出了回应，“你现在在阿拉塔，不是在乌鲁克，吉尔伽美什王。”  
心口莫名被这个疏远而陌生的称呼刺痛了一瞬，更让他难以忍受的是她这句话暗地里对阿拉塔的偏心。  
好像他变成了她的敌人。  
经她这么一激，吉尔伽美什的语气显然变得不善，但还是没有说重话：“你和本王有再多矛盾也没必要在这里解决吧？这样只会让事情变得更复杂。回去之后我们可以好好商量。”  
伊什塔尔陷入了沉默。  
她听得出来，吉尔伽美什已经做了有史以来最大的让步。甚至可以说，他这已经算是在请求自己。  
但是……  
就算回去了，还是什么都不会改变不是吗？  
但是……  
她白皙的手捏紧了衣襟。  
“我……”她垂下视线。  
大殿里一时间安静得只听得到风声。  
阿拉塔国王意味深长地看着他们，作壁上观的他虽然不爽两人在自己的宫殿随意地进行着争吵，甚至还把他这个主人当空气，但是现在事件的走向却吸引了他的兴趣。  
他有十足的把握伊什塔尔不会答应的。在她降临在阿拉塔宫殿的那一刻起，这个问题的答案就已经确认了。  
“我不回去。”  
阿拉塔的国王满意地露出笑容，在意想不到的方面他居然获得了短暂的胜利。  
真是难得啊，吉尔伽美什你居然也有输的一败涂地的时候。  
“哦？你知道你在说什么吗？”他愉悦地看着吉尔伽美什嗤笑了一声，压低的声线隐隐约约地在颤抖，能感受到他的怒不可遏。  
伊什塔尔虽然全身冰凉，但还是维持了原本的神情，她再度开口，像是封上了棺材板上最后的钉子，坚决而又狠心地把这几个字扎进他的心里：“我不回去，您请回吧，吉尔伽美什王。”  
因为你就算失去我也不会怎么样啊，不是吗。  
她努力地咽下心中蔓延开来的苦涩。  
你早就说过了吧，身为乌鲁克的王你不需要神的援护。  
她努力地尝试平静地呼吸。  
既然如此，那她就乖乖地就做乌鲁克的女神，做天之女神，做美索不达米亚平原上热爱她的人类的女神，岂不是就够了。  
但是她还是不由自主地去看向他的双眼，那双熟悉的眼睛里翻涌着的急切几乎要将她烫伤，不禁让她慌忙地躲避开他的注视。  
吉尔伽美什几乎想都没想就走到她面前，紧紧地抓住了她的手。  
“伊什塔尔——”他开口唤她的名字。  
别走。  
从未有过的语气，和手心传来的炙热温度让她身形一顿，险些眼泪就要掉下来。  
他在挽留她。  
他在挽留她。  
她最心爱的孤傲的王啊，她那从来不曾向任何人请求的王。  
哪怕恩奇都在他面前死去，他都不曾开口请求诸神的宽恕和救治。  
现在却简单地因为不想让她离开而竭尽所能地放低自己的底线。  
不知是喜悦抑或是痛苦，在心里纠成一团乱麻。  
如果这些再发生得早一些，她一定会甘之如饴地接受并珍藏在心；但是现在她做不到了，她只想逃避，她问心有愧。  
她像是要逃离他一般，轻轻地走到了踱步而来的男人的身后，硬生生地堵住了吉尔伽美什即将脱口而出的话语。  
明明是细小到可以忽略不计的一步，其中隐喻的一切此时此刻却炸裂开来，像火一样仿佛要灼伤他的眼球，但他还是目不转睛地看着——看着她甚至转而伸手拽住了阿拉塔国王的衣襟。  
他一时间好像都忘记了呼吸，胸口一阵阵发紧。  
得到女神默许的阿拉塔国王点了点头，周到地向他行了个礼，那招摇的笑容在他眼里满满的都是嘲讽。  
太阳穴上青筋暴起的他艰难地忍住了怒气，没有当场用王之财宝戳穿他的脸。  
“让开。”没有一丝温度的视线可以称得上是无形的利刃，气场全开的天之楔无端地让人心生畏惧。  
不过阿拉塔国王依旧纹丝不动，彬彬有礼地立在他和伊什塔尔之间。此时深知他空有一身本事无法施展——他越是这样，女神便越不可能回心转意。  
哼，继续挣扎吧吉尔伽美什。真是不错的表情呢。  
“别在这里生事了，吉尔伽美什王，相信你也不想在这里丢了乌鲁克的颜面。”她说出这句话的时候就只是在阿拉塔国王身后几步站着，甚至都没有回头看他一眼，仿佛对他没有一丝留恋。  
“就这么急着从本王这儿离开吗？你最好想清楚了，伊什塔尔。”他强硬的语气里依旧带着一分最后的恳求。  
“先管好你自己吧。我的事，无须你多管。”  
无情的话语宛如利刃一般，扎得他一时语塞。  
他不知为何定定地看着她地身影在对面有些昏暗的走廊里渐行渐远。  
“女神心情欠佳，我想我还是陪着才能放心，所以就先不送您了乌鲁克王，卫兵一会儿会带您出去的，现在您请自便。失陪了。”阿拉塔国王露出意味深长的笑容，但吉尔伽美什此时已然没有心情再去理会，只是面无表情地走出了大殿，原路返回到门口。  
脑海里一片空白。  
他似乎还没有反应过来他又在伊什塔尔这里吃了闭门羹。  
他意识到自己现在在意的居然不是在阿拉塔失态，而是她和对方国王双双离去的背影，在脑海里挥之不去。  
不欢而散的结局让他感到怅然所失，紧接着就被郁闷所填满。  
此时他的脸色可谓是阴云密布，马车上的仆从们都正襟危坐，正眼都不敢看他一下，生怕烦扰到他会降下送命的惩罚。  
该死的伊什塔尔，该死的阿拉塔国王。  
他现在甚至怀疑上天派来收拾他的不止恩奇都，说不定还有这个问题女神。  
没有任何的经验，也没有任何的头绪，他对她的冷淡根本无从下手，只能毫无办法地被动接受；追上去请求她不行，强硬地命令她也不行，该做的他都做了，值得尝试的他也早就试了，可偏偏一样也没凑效，反而让情况变得更糟了。  
然而他又咬紧牙关不肯承认自己已经败下了阵来。那个虚伪的男人就这么得她喜爱吗？就过了一晚，她就被他迷的神魂颠倒了？  
之前明明在他面前那样哭泣过，真诚地说着她对自己的情感。  
如今到底是为什么——二话不说头也不回地就走了？就算生气，又为什么要寄人篱下，还选阿拉塔这么个地方，这不是故意气他是什么？  
是拐着弯来讽刺他也不过如此，乌鲁克也不过如此，即使这么差劲的国王，这么贫乏的城镇也可以替代掉他（它）的位置吗？  
可恶可恶可恶！  
风风火火地回了宫殿，周身似乎都散发着黑气的吉尔伽美什很快就吓的众人都不敢动弹。  
西杜丽和她的小助理只能可怜巴巴地站在一旁，承受着王强大的威压。  
吉尔伽美什又怒气冲冲地掀翻了桌上的泥板。  
西杜丽闭着眼不敢看满地的狼藉，心里虽然还有余力腹诽王是否单纯地又想要借此罢工，但是在意识到女神并没有回来时，她的心情也凝重起来。  
可能按照这样的情况，王已经在收敛了——没有收敛的话现在应该是面无表情地回来，然后通知自己他屠了阿拉塔的城。  
成为贤王的吉尔伽美什相比起以往的自己变得更能体谅平凡弱小的臣民，所以他不会愿意进行无谓的杀戮，也不会挑起无谓的战争。  
“退下。”他此时只是冷冷吐出两个字。

黑夜里狂风呼啸，朗朗夜空中竟看不见一颗星子。  
王并没有出房间用晚膳，更没有让她送餐去。实在放心不下的西杜丽只好走上通往御寝的长廊。  
冷风吹拂，她不禁打了个寒战。今夜的气氛有一种莫名的阴森。  
她心下有些不安，加快了脚步。  
映入眼帘的是房间里一片与夜空相同的漆黑，她不禁一愣，足够熟悉房间布局的她很快就摸索到了烛台边，几步路的距离里一阵阵酒味直往鼻孔里钻。  
她皱了皱眉，伸手拨弄着烛芯，抬手点起火苗。  
“嗯？伊什塔——？”有些朦胧的问话戛然而止。  
站立在烛台边上的西杜丽被手中微弱的火光映出尴尬的表情。  
“万分抱歉，王。是我。”她暗自叹了口气，“您…这是喝了多少酒？”  
蜡烛终于被点亮，她简直目瞪口呆。手撑着头半眯缝着眼，还算端正地坐在座椅上的王脚边摆满了瓶瓶罐罐，粗略估计得有个二三十瓶。桌上黄金制成的酒器里还残留着香醇的液体，黄金色的暖光反射在他的脸上，让他通红的脸和脖颈越发明显，此时可能也只有那一双依旧清明的双眸能证明他还没有彻底地醉倒。  
他没有说话，身体向后靠上了椅背，苍白的手指摩挲着面前的酒杯，全然没有介意自己的心思被她识破。  
西杜丽陷入了沉默，她的心情有些难以言喻。  
这算是借酒浇愁？她从来没有见过王这么做，更没想到王第一次这样做，居然会是因为他一直以来嫌弃的女神。  
世人常道失去了才懂得珍惜。日日夜夜都形影不离的人突然不见，理所当然的习惯里突然出现的空白无论是多伟大的人，一时间都难以填补和接受吧。  
是了，坐进这个房间的吉尔伽美什一个晃神就开始想念她。  
原本这个时候是他办公的时候，为了不让他翘掉晚膳，伊什塔尔总要变着法子跟他软磨硬泡，直到他忍无可忍放下手中的泥板，她才吐吐舌头闭上嘴，拉着他兴高采烈地往宴会厅去。  
每一次他都发誓下一次不会让她得逞。  
然而每一次却还是叹了口气心软地依了她的意。  
这种小事，就由着她她任性一下吧。  
静不下来的幼稚女神太无聊的时候就会到处捣鼓他放在房间里亮晶晶的装饰品。她一直喜欢这些东西，宝石也好，珠宝吊坠也罢，只要是美丽鲜艳的颜色都会吸引她的目光。实在拗不过她，上次他只好答应会差工匠给她弄几个一模一样的送到神殿里，这才让她消停一些。  
只不过这个约定还没来得及实现。  
吉尔伽美什感觉脑袋又开始隐隐作痛。果然还是喝的太多了吗？  
他只好撑起身子走到床边躺下，似乎是才意识到西杜丽还在屋内，他又开口说道：“你退下吧，本王没什么大碍，休息一晚就好。”  
还没等到对方回应，他便疲惫地闭上眼。

 

（五）  
“诶诶，我问你件事。”面容姣好的女子趴在桌子的对面，笑眯眯地对上他抬起的视线。  
“别捣乱，一边玩去。”他的语气和神情像在对待一个调皮的孩子。  
“很快就好了嘛！你快点回答我不就好了！”她撒娇的功夫简直炉火纯青，看着她扑闪着光芒的眼眸，吉尔伽美什沉默了一瞬，似是有些无奈地停下了手中的工作。  
“问吧。”  
“你是更喜欢我叫你吉尔伽美什，还是吉尔伽美什王？”  
“什么没营养的问题！浪费本王的时间。”他嫌弃地看了她一眼，低头忙活起来。  
“诶呀你还没回答呢！你说好要回答我的问题的！”她伸手挡住他在泥板上刚要下笔的位置，看到他再次投来目光之后，不满意的表情又变回了最开始那狡黠的笑脸。  
“哪个都无所谓吧？反正你这个傻子女神不用张嘴，光凭你闹出的动静本王就知道你在哪，在干什么。”他哼笑一声，看见她撇撇嘴。  
“哪个都无所谓？真的？”她那张脸透露出来的意味像是在布什么陷阱。  
吉尔伽美什挑了挑眉，并没有回答。  
这家伙想整他还早了八百年呢——  
“那，我叫你‘吉尔’也可以吗？”她看过来的眼神有些小心翼翼。  
他不可避免地愣了一下。  
……真是奇怪。  
他居然，并没有排斥的感觉。那两个音节自她嘴里发出来甚至毫无违和，亲切温柔得让他有些不知所措了。  
过度的迟疑让他沉默着凝视着她，被一直盯着的女神开始不安，看来她在担心自己是不是恶作剧过了头。  
“开玩笑的啦！我还是叫你吉尔伽美什就好，反正你肯定也比较习惯这个吧？”她这才起身跑到一边去了，乖乖地没来打扰他。  
乌鲁克王坐在座椅上暗自思忖良久，才再度提起笔来。  
真是的，这个女神真是麻烦死了。  
——那个时候自己还有余裕嫌她烦人，现在倒是觉得有些过分安静了。  
搞不懂，搞不懂自己。  
他怀疑伊什塔尔是不是偷偷地对他的脑子进行了什么改造。  
他明明可以从此彻底摆脱她了，却一点喜悦的心情都没有，一肚子不甘心的火气反而积累了不少。  
如果可以的话，如果这个冲突无法避免，他说什么都会在她离开时把她拦住，这样事情就不会这样发展，接下来悲哀的一切也就不会发生。

被西杜丽从睡梦中叫醒的时候，他隐约开始感到不对劲。  
“神力的结界消失了？”乌鲁克王边穿戴着衣物，边深深地皱起了眉。  
“是，尽管难以置信，但是巫女所再三确认了，目前已经在进行临时结界的魔术构建。”西杜丽神情忧心忡忡。  
这样的情况发生的原因只有两种。  
比起伊什塔尔遇上了生命危险，他宁愿相信是她赌气过了头，对他的恶劣惩罚罢了。  
然而不管哪一种，这个事件发生的时机都过于巧合了。  
他才刚从阿拉塔回来……现在是第二天的凌晨时分。  
“事情绝对没有这么简单，加强边界的巡逻，让他们一察觉到风吹草动就直接派人向本王汇报。尤其是和阿拉塔最近的那边。”乌鲁克王严峻的脸庞映衬在火光下，“巫女所也是，观测到任何一切异常的魔力反应都立刻向本王报告。”  
“是。明白了。”  
“派人把巫女所边上的大殿清扫一下，汇报就在那里进行好了，这样更方便一点。”  
前脚他话音刚落，后脚远处传来一声巨响，仿佛有什么东西重重地砸在了石墙上，沉闷的震感生生传到了他们所站立的地方，墙上蜡烛的火苗猛烈地晃动了起来。  
南边。  
吉尔伽美什眸色一凝。  
西杜丽似乎还惊魂未定，然而乌鲁克王已经当机立断地打开王之宝库，金光闪闪的铠甲将他全副武装，维摩那在低空中划出一道弧度，敏捷地避开了高塔和石柱，飞速地驶向了南边的天空。  
要是真的是阿拉塔的那个杂种国王干的好事，他绝对要亲自把他扎成筛子。  
漆黑的地面上什么都看不见，只能勉强看清幼发拉底河就着月光反射的淡淡光辉，然而吉尔伽美什拥有极佳的视力，此刻他赤色的瞳仁看得一清二楚，南边乌鲁克高高的石墙上有一个巨大的窟窿，空洞周围的碎石上带着不明的黑色痕迹，像是被什么东西烧焦了一样。  
而从石墙损坏的样子来看，这发袭击应该就是从正对着的方向打来的。  
不过到底是什么？  
哪怕收集无数宝具原型的乌鲁克王，此时也无法从对美索不达米亚文明现有武器的知识里，找到一样能够拥有如此精准的破坏力。  
虽然说他的宝库中随便一样都能做到，但是他不认为除了他之外会有人有，那个阿拉塔的国王更不可能。  
难道真的是伊什塔尔干的？  
那她的任性也太过头了。  
吉尔伽美什“啧”地一声，向着破开的石墙对面的森林靠近了一些。  
姑且先找找看附近有没有魔力的残留吧——  
“？”  
铮鸣的金属碰撞声在平静的夜空中突兀地响起，半人半神的王此刻露出了可怕的神情，他感觉了挑衅——就在刚才，森林放出了几支不明的暗箭，不敬地瞄准了他的头部。  
“不成器的杂种，看来得让你长们点记性。”  
很快第二波第三波箭矢袭来，当然被轻松地挡下或是躲避开，金辉闪耀的黄金门扉在漆黑的夜里璀璨夺目，宛若星辰，而从中发射出去的利剑利斧落于森林之后，形成的爆炸瞬间把范围大约五百米之内的树木都少了个精光，焦黑的残骸里隐约可以分辨出大量士兵的尸体。  
不在这里吗，看来还在更远的地方。  
他算是早有预料，这威力巨大的武器说不定是神的武器，这样的话哪怕站在阿拉塔的宫殿里，对着城墙发射都不是不可能。  
“什么人？”突然一丝阴冷的魔力气息突然在他身后的一个方向暴涨。  
此时已没有时间再去用肉眼确认是什么，金色的王者转过王之宝库的方向，珍贵而锋利的宝具朝着那束正在高速袭来的魔力直直撞去，宛如针尖对麦芒，却迸发出了无法控制的震荡和魔力波动。  
虽然成功抵挡住了这一发突袭，但吉尔伽美什的神情却显得异常凝重。  
在那束魔力彻底消失之前他辨认出了那是一支黑色的箭。  
比起说是黑色，不如说那根本就没有颜色——是什么都没有的虚无和混沌在表面浮动。  
更深的内里，反射出一种强烈的绝望和窒息，粘腻而阴冷的魔力让他本能地汗毛直竖。  
熟悉的，神的气味，让他觉得有些不妙。  
更不妙的是，那支与这神秘的黑箭刚刚对撞过后的宝具居然像被烧焦了一样，化成了黑色的碎片。  
要知道，那是可以与神器媲美的高级宝具。刚刚一瞬间的直觉让他意识到不能大意，这样看来，若是自己并没有使用这个宝具，说不定就会受伤。  
然而暗算的一方似乎根本不给他机会，很快三发魔力浓度极高的诡异黑箭冲了过来。维摩那随着王的指令再度开始了飞行，拉开距离之后吉尔伽美什还算轻松地逐一解决掉了它们，但同样的，三发珍贵的宝具也化为了灰烬。  
相比之下，明显还是对方占有上风。即使他的宝具是无穷无尽的，也没有办法无比精确地防御住所有的箭。  
三发没问题，十发他也可以应付，但若是成千上万发同时出现，那便是一个大问题。  
而如果这些黑箭都来源于神器的作用的话，成千上万发箭矢同时发射并不是什么稀奇事。  
吉尔伽美什想了想，打算主动出击，然而彼时全身心投入战斗的他也并没有意识到这是对方的调虎离山之计——此时北边的城墙上已是战火纷飞，阿拉塔的军队和驻守的乌鲁克士兵激烈地交战着，一片火海上箭雨纷飞，死伤无数。眼看即将就要成为第一个突破口。  
作为乌鲁克最强战力的乌鲁克王当然不能让他出现在前线。  
身在暗处的阿拉塔国王阴恻恻地笑了，他的目光已经越过坐在维摩那上金光闪闪的吉尔伽美什，贪婪地看着似乎依旧宁静的乌鲁克城区。  
突然他的笑容收敛了一瞬，几支明晃晃的宝具带着耀眼的弧光直直地落在他藏身的地方。  
该死的。  
哼哼，不过没想到吧吉尔伽美什，这只是我的一个幻影——你中计了呢。  
他拉开手里的长弓——纤细的武器上萦绕着让人不安的黑炎，没有弦更没有箭，然而他的手里却像是拉着一根像弦一样的东西，抬起的手臂，笔直地对准了以为击中了什么人，正在朝自己那个幻影飞去的吉尔伽美什。  
很快他的指尖便凭空现出那被虚无之黑暗包裹的箭，散发着冰冷的魔力，蠢蠢欲动地像活物一般发出些许凄厉的嘶喊。  
来吧，就让这诅咒女神之箭，带你下冥府吧吉尔伽美什——！！！  
巨大的魔力反应凭空炸裂，吉尔伽美什瞪大了双眸，紧紧盯着极速飞来的箭矢。  
什么——？  
为什么完全没有意识到——！  
他飞速地进行着判断，张开的黄金门扉里飞出数支宝具齐刷刷地向前去阻拦那势如破竹的黑箭，却没想到刚刚还能抵挡的高级宝具居然全部应声碎裂。  
可恶，魔力被增强了吗！  
伸手聚集起最大限度的魔力到维摩那，吉尔伽美什堪堪避过了黑箭的直接袭击，但呼啸而来的箭矢灵巧地在空中打了个旋，换了个角度俯冲着向他飞来。  
避无可避了吗——  
他刚思考着要掏出“炽天覆七重圆环”，眼前一个身影却急速闪来，像是故意要撞上他一样——即便有着胸口的盔甲，一时间被撞得有点懵的吉尔伽美什甚至还能感受到肋骨隐隐的疼痛，差点直接从维摩那上掉下去。  
不过确实，那个身影直接把他撞飞了出去，一阵天旋地转之后他张开魔力稳住空中的漂浮，通过手上的触感他才意识到是个纤柔的女人——  
“……伊什塔尔……？”  
他下意识地抱紧了怀里黑发的女子，此刻她虚弱得像被狂风刮走的花瓣。  
刚刚还裹挟着凛冽杀气的黑箭不见了踪影。  
去哪儿了？那支箭——  
不——  
不——  
他低头看着黄金的盔甲上那红色的血液。  
手掌上，胸口上——  
胸口上是她奄奄一息靠着的脑袋，她的嘴角还淌着丝丝缕缕的血。  
鲜红的血。  
全是血。  
吉尔伽美什伸手让她枕在自己的肩膀。  
金色的粒子在风中飘摇，拂过了他金色的刘海。  
他褪去了上身的铠甲，深红色的神纹此刻看起来像是滚烫的神血在暗暗流动，宛如游走于大地的岩浆。  
“给本王死。”他赤色的双眼压得人透不过气，简直和他厌弃的众神如出一辙。令人颤抖的神力充斥在他的周围，凭空飞舞的发丝遮不住蛇瞳里骇人的眼神——上升到一定级别的杀意仿佛是死亡的具现，以至于反而达到了一种除此之外什么都不剩的无机质的冰冷。  
王之财宝全开的光华让天空都亮如白昼，像流星一般的砸向大地的宝具很快让袭击的区域出现了一个大窟窿。  
尘烟散尽之后狼狈地从地上爬起身的阿拉塔国王这才发现对方没了影。  
“居然落荒而逃了吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”他近乎癫狂地笑了起来。  
“拯救自己的女人，分秒必争，他当然得赶紧脱身。”冷冰冰的语气从他的脑海里冒出来。  
“但是真是没想到，伊什塔尔女神明明没有克制于您的权能，居然靠蛮力就破开了神力的封印，还是在这样的衰弱期。”  
“我也没想到——看来除了神力，她内心的力量更为强大。以至于让她葬送生命。这个人类——不，吉尔伽美什，背叛诸神的天之楔，真是炙手可热的存在。”诅咒女神淡淡地说着，没有一丝感情，没有一丝起伏，仿佛她对所有的一切都无所谓，只是在旁观着一切一般，不痛不痒地加以评论。  
“希望您还记得，我们的约定是杀死吉尔伽美什——现在伊什塔尔已经重伤昏迷，暂且不用管，但是到时候还请您能动用权能去除她身上的诅咒。”  
“人类，你只需要记得你该做的就够了。别让我说第二遍。”  
“……是。”  
可恶的神，一个个的都这么趾高气昂！！  
并没有顺利达成目的的阿拉塔国王悻悻然地回到了军队之间。

 

（六）  
“吉尔伽美什……”  
“吉尔伽美什……”  
“闭嘴！连这个时候要节省体力都不知道吗你这个笨蛋女神！”  
飞速前进的吉尔伽美什边躲避着四周的攻击边咬牙切齿地吼道。他紧紧地拥着伊什塔尔娇小的身体。  
为什么会发生这样的事情？？为什么？？  
“你到底在想什么？？这到底是怎么一回事？？”他越想越生气，可是再想到伊什塔尔依旧在往外冒血的伤口，胸口更是气得发疼。  
血。全是血，鲜红得像是妖艳的花。  
洁白的衣裙彻底被染成了红色。  
为什么会流这么多血？  
为什么根本止不住？  
他看着自己捂在她伤口的手上，也已经被湿润而温热的血液浸泡成了瘆人的红色。  
“吉尔，伽……”  
“闭嘴！要本王说几遍！”他急了。  
“吉尔伽美什……对不起……对不起……”  
“……马上就到巫女所了，给本王清醒着！”  
箭矢划过空中，他立马伸手护住她。锋利的金属在他的皮肤上，甚至眼角上划出一道血痕，然而他却连眼睛都没眨一下，直直驶向巫女所的航道都没有挪动分毫。  
“对不起，吉尔伽美什，我最喜欢你了，真的，最爱你了……”  
“……”  
“现在不说的话……就没有机会说了……现在就是最后的……下一次见面就是重生之后……我就什么都不记得了……所以……”  
她柔软的头发蹭在他的脸颊上，微凉的触感恍惚间他甚至怀疑自己是不是落了泪。  
直到她湿润的，依旧沾着血迹的吻落在他的脸上。  
“能不能不要讨厌我……不要忘记我……拜托你……一定要告诉我……现在的……全部……这样重生的我……”  
她的脑袋垂了下去，吉尔伽美什赶紧抬手捧住她的脸。  
她已经闭上了眼睛。苍白的脸上划过一道透明的泪光，宁静的面容看起来像是睡着了一样。  
“可恶——”他根本没有意识到自己的嗓音正在颤抖。  
他不允许，绝对无法允许。  
没有人，没有人可以，神也不可以把伊什塔尔从乌鲁克带走，从他身边带走。  
最坏的情况不就是闯冥府吗，不就是人神大战吗？没有什么事是他做不到的；如果有那就拼尽全力做到。  
金发的王磕磕绊绊地从维摩那直接跳到三楼露台，并不可观的落地高度让他听到了膝盖发出微弱的响声，但此时此刻已经没时间管这么多了。  
冲进巫女所的会议室，他手里抱着的伊什塔尔的身体仿佛轻得像一束花，殷红的血液仿佛散发着奇特的芬芳，濒死的她像是在缓慢地凋谢，又像是血华在身上绽放，依旧是那样的美丽动人，却让在座的所有人都苍白了脸色。  
“女神——大人——”西杜丽震惊得说不出话来。  
“还愣着干什么？？赶紧把所有的神官召集过来进行紧急治疗！把巫女所积攒的所有能用的魔力供给都用上，有什么需要尽管去国库里提，还有——”吉尔伽美什把伊什塔尔放到佣人抬过来的床上，黄金门扉里倒出了一堆瓶瓶罐罐在了地上，其中的液体泛着奇异的光芒，一看便知皆非凡品，“捡能用的用。警告你们——等本王回来要是情况没有任何好转，你们所有人都给她陪葬。”  
冰冷的视线里没有任何的情感，连西杜丽都不免出了一身冷汗。  
“王！王，您——您去哪儿？”看着吉尔伽美什片刻都不停留便向宫殿外走去，她下意识地出声。  
“处理一下出现在乌鲁克的垃圾。”重新穿上黄金铠甲的他头也不回地说道。  
快步走在刚刚进来的长廊上，干净的地面上醒目地蜿蜒着一道血迹。  
他皱了皱眉，不再去看，纵身一跃快速上了维摩那。  
已经褪去血迹的铠甲上似乎还残留着腥甜的气味，像是在无声地宣告刚刚发生的一切。  
伊什塔尔为他挡了一箭。  
愚蠢至极。  
毫无谋略。  
这不是送命是什么？  
但是，他根本提不起任何兴致来苛责她，心里面酸楚疼痛得只剩下愧疚。  
他欠她一条命。  
作为女神，她毫不犹豫地就这样为了他而死去。  
他不禁觉得在此之前他对于伊什塔尔的所有质疑都显得可笑和卑劣。  
这样的事情怎么可能是一瞬间的呢？她从很早之前就已经决定好了的，就已经深切地爱着他了，爱到可以毫不犹豫地为他牺牲。  
牺牲，他之前居然还在她面前谈这个。  
他才是没有资格谈牺牲的那个人——在对感情的忠诚和真挚上，伊什塔尔从来是那样坦坦荡荡，她的真心剔透得让人不禁叹息。  
到头来，一直被包容的人，原来是自己。  
三分之二的神血在身体里活跃着达到了顶峰，黄金门扉里锋利的宝具一波波地倾泻而出，完美地消灭了一大群地上陆陆续续从城墙的空洞里入侵进来的阿拉塔士兵。  
吉尔伽美什的介入很快让胜利的天平发生了倾斜，看在眼里的阿拉塔国王当然坐不住了——他的杀手锏就是在这种扭转战局的时候使用最合适，不是吗？  
“别急，人类。现在时机还未到。”诅咒女神在他耳边说道。  
“哼，别开玩笑了！再不出手军队就要全部阵亡了！”他气急败坏地反驳了来自脑内的忠告，站起身伸手拉弓，然而还没对上吉尔伽美什在高空中移动的身影，一枚枚宝具便朝着他精准地射了过来。  
“不可能！！这么远他怎么可能看得到我！？？”一身冷汗摸爬滚打着躲避之后他颤颤巍巍地站起身，伸手紧紧握住诅咒女神赐予的神器，刚爬起来便被闪身出现在自己面前的吉尔伽美什吓得再度跌倒在地，“不可能！不可能！”  
“怎么了？之前偷袭的时候不是还很威风吗杂种？”赤色的蛇瞳像盯着猎物一样盯着他惊恐的嘴脸。  
“觉得不可能是吗？你给本王好好记住——”他不紧不慢地靠近他，高傲的神情里满是蔑视和嘲讽，“这就是你与本王本质上的差别，这就是神力，你的所思所想在本王的双眸面前无所遁形。你之前那些自以为的胜利不过是本王还没用尽全力罢了。现在好好享受即将到来的死亡吧。”  
“捆起来带到大殿里。”吉尔伽美什命令道。

自伊什塔尔为他挡下一箭已经过了三天三夜。  
这场战争像是一场闹剧草草收尾，只不过造成的损失和城墙上随处可见的窟窿昭示着它曾经存在过。  
三天三夜他都不曾合过眼，也不曾停下休息，他一直战斗着。  
仿佛只有这样，他才能不去牵挂命悬一线的伊什塔尔还在巫女所进行抢救。  
而现在他总算解决了大部分的问题。  
只不过在见伊什塔尔之前，他有必要先做一件事。

戴着手铐脚镣的异国国王被毫不留情地摔在乌鲁克王的王座面前。  
“本王也没想到，阿拉塔国王再一次拜访乌鲁克居然是以这种方式。”洗浴过的吉尔伽美什披着宽松的暗金色长袍，斜靠在王座上，似笑非笑地看着他。  
“哈，痛快点，吉尔伽美什，别浪费时间了。”他终于露出了真面目，阴冷的目光恶狠狠地注视着他，“不就是死吗？要动手就快点！”  
“你以为你这条命值得留在这个世界上哪怕一秒钟吗？我只说一遍，把知道的，该说的，全部从实招来。别想着撒谎——这样你或许会死得轻松一点。”吉尔伽美什好整以暇地抿了一口酒。  
“哦？这世上原来还有你不知道的事？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，真是遗憾，我什么也不知道。”  
他像神经质一样笑了起来，“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！好疼！！啊啊啊啊！”阿拉塔国王刚刚还在笑着的脸此刻却因为痛苦而扭曲，他被手铐锁住的双手旁的地板上赫然刺着一支剑，剑刃的另一边落着他被切断的两根手指。  
从王之宝库发射而出的宝具如此之快，一个闪光便准确地完成了主人的指令，让鲜血甚至都晚一步才喷发开来。  
站在一边的西杜丽下意识地转过了头。  
“本王说过了，看来用说你并不能很好地理解。那本王就姑且用别的方法来帮帮你好了。”  
“啊啊……啊啊啊，啊……什么，你想知道什么……”  
“你对伊什塔尔做了什么？”吉尔伽美什紧紧地盯着他。  
“伊什塔尔，啊——哈哈哈哈哈，你是指什么呢？”  
他杂乱油腻的头发遮住了他的脸，只露出一张笑容诡异的嘴。  
“全部。”  
“好啊，那我告诉你，我把她强奸了。在我的宫殿里。当时她神力衰弱，如果趁她不注意稍微施加蛮力，简直轻而易举，哈哈哈哈哈哈”他在吉尔伽美什的怒视里像疯子一样笑着。  
“你说什么？”他手上的力度差点能把杯子捏碎。  
“怎么样？感觉如何啊乌鲁克王？？你的妻子，你心爱的女人，尝起来可真不错——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
惨叫声再度响起，这次无情的刀刃所砍下的是他的阴茎，隔着衣物的迅猛袭击规避了不必要的血腥场面。  
“看来你不需要这个器官，脑袋应该也不需要吧？”  
西杜丽垂眸站在王座斜后方，她看见王捏紧拳头的右手不可抑制地颤抖着，泛白的骨节上没有一丝血色。  
可以说他全身都气得发抖。  
她知道生气到极点的王反而是带着冷笑一脸平静的模样——语气很平静，表情也不会有明显的改变。虽然周身的气场让温度似乎都降到冰点，但是光凭眼睛看，确实不会发现什么区别。  
然而王现在甚至比这个情况更甚，比他曾经最生气的时候还要生气。  
要不是这个男人口中的一丝线索都有可能成为救治伊什塔尔的一线机会，他根本不会让他涉足这个宫殿。  
然而这个男人一而再再而三地挑战王的底线，也不过是死之前最后的挣扎，若是王已经忍无可忍——  
“西杜丽。告诉他，他还应该说些什么。”突然被点名的西杜丽全身一颤，赶紧点头行了个礼。  
“是。你是否和神进行过契约？契约是如何进行的？内容又是什么？”  
“哼，愿意回应我这种人的也只能是那种卑劣的女神了，不是吗？像尊贵的天之女神，根本不会把我放在眼里。内容很简单，当然是杀死你，然后占领乌鲁克，最后，把伊什塔尔变成我的女人。”  
“哼。痴心妄想，不知廉耻。”吉尔伽美什似乎忍无可忍了，他咬牙切齿地从王座上站起身，居高临下的目光中仿佛可以将对方千刀万剐的憎恶，“你这杂种犯下的罪是万死都不可赦免之罪！”  
“你尽管杀死我好了，吉尔伽美什，不管你怎么杀了我，伊什塔尔都不会活过来——啊，她确实也不会死，但是你知道吗？她只能一直这样沉睡着。”他露出幸灾乐祸的笑容。  
“怎么回事？”西杜丽出声询问。  
“这不是显而易见的吗？本来中了诅咒之箭，就算是神也会因为死亡的诅咒产生的即死效果而立刻前往冥府，转而重生。但是伊什塔尔不一样吧？她的肉身被你们救了下来，看起来一息尚存，实际上她却因此无法顺利地重生，而且她的灵体也会被迫徘徊在生与死的交界地。接下来你应该很清楚了吧？祭司长，还有吉尔伽美什。”他顿了顿，得意地看着吉尔伽美什的目光，“她会被强制性弹回天界，除非再重新进行召唤，要不然她就再也不会现世了。就凭现在神代末期大气中魔力的浓度，那可不是什么容易的事情吧？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“你下得了手吗吉尔伽美什？结束她的生命，让她重生？真是一个难题啊！这算是配得上天之楔的难题吗？杀死自己千辛万苦救下来的女神？？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
“闭嘴。”  
“什么啊？你生气了？真是无趣——”  
“本王让你闭嘴！！！”  
刷地一声抽出一把剑来，吉尔伽美什手起刀落，已经提着剑柄割断了阿拉塔国王的脖子，而此时此刻他的目光甚至比剑刃还要锋利寒冷几分。  
在场的所有人都不仅摒住了呼吸。他们都没想到王会就此亲自动手了结这个人的生命，更没想到王握着剑的手依旧在颤抖，胸腔大幅地震动着。  
过了不知道多久他才转过身来，面不改色地当众脱下了沾染上血迹的衣物，扔在了尸体上。  
“烧了。”

 

（七）  
吉尔伽美什走进巫女所的时候时间已是傍晚。  
他放轻的步伐像是怕吵醒她似的。  
遮住天光的大雨让原本灰蒙蒙的傍晚越发阴沉，鲜艳的晚霞仿佛失去了光泽，跟在明晃晃的落日后面默默地离场。  
伤口基本上已经处理完毕。身上的血迹也被神官们细心地处理干净了，并换上了干净衣物。就连秀发里沾染的血污也用魔术一点点地清理过了，长长的发丝被挽成了乌鲁克年轻女子们最近最流行的发髻。  
此刻她安安静静地躺在那儿，如果没有那过于苍白的脸色，她看起来不过就是平常午睡的模样。  
舒展的细眉，纤长柔软的睫毛，微红的嘴唇。  
房间里有些昏暗，角落里熏香的火苗隐约可见，是她喜欢的那个味道。  
想必她可能还以为自己不知道呢，她偷偷地拿走了他房间最后一块这个品种的熏香，害得西杜丽奇怪了很久。  
真是个笨蛋。  
真是蠢得无可救药了。  
而他可能也是被她传染了，一股脑儿地又让西杜丽去买了好多，天天在房间里点上，然后装作不知道她时不时就会拿走一两块放到神殿里去——像是屯粮的仓鼠，看起来还挺可爱。  
乌鲁克王轻柔地抚摸着女神的脸颊。  
怎么办。  
到底怎么做你才能醒来？  
「因为我们的治疗，恢复了一些机能的肉体反而让女神无法前往冥府重生……王，肯定会有别的办法的。」西杜丽的话犹在耳畔。  
他叹了口气。  
重生，让她作为新的伊什塔尔重生，恐怕是最好的选择了。  
否则这样继续沉睡下去，又和真的死了有什么区别？  
但是——  
他下得了手吗？而且，重生的话，伊什塔尔就会忘记一切。  
好的，不好的，婚礼，祭典，还有她和自己的过去，她一直珍藏的过去，都会消失不见了。  
「能不能不要讨厌我……不要忘记我……拜托你……一定要告诉我……现在的……全部……」  
如果这是不得不做的选择的话——  
他咬着牙打开王之宝库，精致的神器从金色的涟漪里露出锋利的尖端，却迟迟没有刺穿下方那美丽柔弱的身躯。  
「我想做的从来不只是乌鲁克的女神，而是……」  
可恶！  
他心一横，猛地站起来伸手取了那锋利的长枪，径直对上了伊什塔尔胸口的位置。  
我……这是为了救她。  
所以……  
锋利的枪尖闪着寒光，却在昏暗的烛光里不停地抖动着。  
吉尔伽美什的手莫名地颤抖起来。  
曾经的他杀人不眨眼，哪怕杀死一百个人，被血泊淹没，他都可以面不改色。不过是刺穿一块血肉罢了，如此简单的事——  
但是，他现在做不到。  
他下不了手。  
他怎么可能下得了手？  
他怎么可能下得了手。  
长枪化作粒子散去后，他突然像是没有了支撑的力量，直直地弯下腰去撑住了床沿。  
他此时离她这样近，却感受不到任何一丝她的呼吸和体温。她一直都美丽得像一朵花，但现在却像一朵干枯的花，颜色鲜艳依旧，却停留在了时间之外。  
如果当时他没有直接离开阿拉塔，如果他再坚决一点不让她走，如果他再为她多考虑一点——  
她就不会——  
他总说自己无所不能。却没能拯救他的女神。  
吉尔伽美什闭上了双眼。  
他缓缓地坐回床边的椅子，伸手捏了捏眉心。  
“睁开眼吧，伊什塔尔。”他握住她的手，“睁开眼，看看我。”  
然而他知道，她不会再给他任何笑容与回应。

浑浑噩噩过了一个晚上的吉尔伽美什终于从半醉半醒的状态中脱离。然而才清醒过来的他发现了窗外高悬于天空的并不是太阳，而是凉凉的月亮。  
没错，他又喝了酒。很多很多酒。  
无处倾诉的话语全都伴着酒进到了肚子里。  
这样一来他就好受许多了——他是一个很自我的人，这并不是什么好事，不仅仅是因为他很少认识到自己的错误，更因为一旦他真的意识到了，他很难原谅自己，总会在心里一遍又一遍地记起。  
无论整件事到底起因为何，是他把伊什塔尔往外推的。  
是他间接促成了阿拉塔国王的阴谋诡计。  
他多么想有个机会能和伊什塔尔好好地讲这件事，好好地表达歉意，也好好地表达谢意。  
但是没有这个机会——  
等等。  
他突然从床上坐起来。  
现在还没有到绝望的时候。

乌鲁克王似乎重振旗鼓了。在乌鲁克所有人都在睡梦之中的时候，他披上外套出了门，没有告诉任何人。  
寂静漆黑的山路里雾气弥漫，冷风吹动树叶婆娑。他终于跟随着记忆里的路线到达了目的地——太阳神舍马什的神庙。  
“我倒是没想到你会来。”男人的声音听不见喜怒，吉尔伽美什不过才跨进大门，对方就忍不住嘲弄了他一下。  
“有求于你。”他言简意赅地说道。  
“哦？让我猜猜，是因为天之女神吗？”  
“没想到神也会这么八卦。”他哼笑了一声，并没有否认。  
“能让你宁可来请求神也要达到的事情，我很有兴趣”  
吉尔伽美什沉默了一瞬：“除了重生，没有别的能让她苏醒的办法了？”  
“当然有，吉尔伽美什。”  
“告诉本……我。”  
“你不必太过于拘束，吉尔伽美什，作为我宠爱的人类。”舍马什从月光中显露出身形来，他邀请吉尔伽美什坐到一边的石凳上，“比起你的宫殿寒酸了些，希望你不要介意。”  
“可以吗，舍马什？本王可以信任你吗？”他皱起了眉头。  
“这是你现在唯一的选择了，不是吗？”他笑了笑。  
“诅咒女神的死亡诅咒之箭会夺去生命，但是神的生命是无限的，所以通过重生来让她苏醒，回归到现在的肉体里确实是一个可行的办法。”他的眼底是红色的，此刻却反射出微蓝的光。  
“诅咒女神之所以会回应召唤是因为她感受了极深的怨念和怒气，并以这份强烈的情感共鸣来达到降世的效果。但是不像伊什塔尔直接以合适的肉身媒介拟态现界，诅咒的效果相比正常情况微乎其微，也就是天之女神处于衰弱期，才会在人世受到她的诅咒影响，否则除非她以真身现界，才能让伊什塔尔死去。”  
“别讲这些没用的，讲重点。”  
“别心急，吉尔伽美什。正是因为诅咒之力被减弱了，所以其实伊什塔尔就算陷入沉睡，灵体也不会去往冥府的。”  
“什么意思？”  
“她只是被诅咒女神囚禁了而已。可能出于契约者的那份恨意还未消减，她依旧还能压制伊什塔尔。”舍马什露出一丝和蔼的笑容，然而在阅人无数的吉尔伽美什看来却有些狡猾的意味。  
“所以？”他只是在心里暗暗提高了警惕，面上心急地催促道。  
“所以，现在问题变得简单多了，平息诅咒女神的怒气，通过献祭，与伊什塔尔相同重要的东西。这样她就能醒来。”  
话说到这个地步，聪明如他，很快就明白了舍马什的暗示，也知晓了这背后的秘密。  
一丝不屑在心头闪过，但他并没有表现出多余的情感。  
只要能达到目的，这其实不算什么。  
“相同重要的东西，你说的是本王身上的神力吧。那个三分之二的力量居然让你们如此忌惮，也算是有趣。”他不以为然地回答道，“本王答应了。原本本王就不需要神力来证明什么，拿走了正好，成为一个完全的人类才能体现出本王的丰功伟绩。”  
他很清楚，诸神惧怕的不是这三分之二的神力，是他本身。  
脱离了众神的他简直是一切变数的结合体，看不清他的未来。只有让他重新落入神的掌心里，对于他们来说世界才算在正常地运作。  
“而且还能顺便救伊什塔尔，这样她就会欠我一个大人情了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“你同意了。”几乎是一个肯定句，舍马什向他确认。  
吉尔伽美什不置可否地笑了笑，身为付出代价的那一方，他却看起来像是胜了一筹。  
“开始吧。”

“真行啊。难以置信的男人。”诅咒女神看着舍马什手里浮动的红色光辉，像是在看一个跳动的心脏。  
“已经可以了吧？？你到底还想怎么样！！”  
伊什塔尔被层层叠叠的黑色锁链束缚着，腹部相同的位置还有背上还被插着黑箭，不过却并没有任何的伤口。所有的黑色都和阿拉塔国王所射出黑箭一样，是包裹着混沌一般的状态，是绝对的深渊，散发着令人讨厌的气息。  
“你应该感谢我伊什塔尔，因为我随时都可以送你去冥府，但是我没有。”  
“那你在这里折磨我，又是为什么？？”  
“她在维持你的现界。如果没有这些锁链，当你在人间给吉尔伽美什挡下这一箭的时候，就已经去见你的孪生姐姐了。”  
“比起让人去死，我更喜欢坚强的经得起考验的灵魂。观察挣扎远比亲手杀人来的更有趣。你很好地取悦了我，伊什塔尔。”  
“闭嘴——呜哇哇哇啊啊啊啊！”她反驳的气势瞬间被落下的新的黑箭弄的泄了气，钻心的疼痛似乎还携带着麻痹神经的作用，全身都被刺激出一身冷汗，提不起一丝力气。  
“宁愿反复接受这样的痛苦，你也不愿去冥府重生吗？”诅咒女神飘过来，“我明明告诉你可以选的吧？”  
“我……不能忘记。所有发生的一切……”  
“搞不懂，为什么记忆这种不过是证明自己活过一段时间的东西，会让你如此执着。”  
“你当然不懂——”  
“好了，你可以走了。”舍马什打断伊什塔尔，生怕她说出什么话惹的对方生气，然后他又突然想起来什么，“伊什塔尔，你那个祝福是什么时候给他的？”  
“跟你有什么关系——？等一下？？为什么你会知道？？”锁链哗啦啦作响。  
“倒是个极其复杂的术式，就算恩基神来也不一定能解开，所以我就随他去了。反正他已经彻彻底底变成人类，有个预知未来的能力也并无大碍，更何况这个能力，到底是福是祸还未可知。”  
“你为什么？你这是在欺骗他！你取走他的神力不就是因为父神对他看不顺眼，而且你和这个死女人打了个赌吗！你居然这么——”她一时气急竟是说不出话来。  
“这是公平的交易。舍马什不会做不公正的事。”诅咒女神慢悠悠地说，“而且你不应该高兴吗？吉尔伽美什为了救你，放弃了他的神力，而我也因为打赌输了，决定释放你——虽然我很喜欢你，但是要是我不履行约定舍马什可是会把我打回冥府的，所以，按照人类的理论，这是个圆满的结局。”  
圆满吗……？就这么夺走了象征着他身份的东西。这简直是抽断他的翅骨，让他从高处硬生生坠落。这些冷血的神几乎从未去地上看过人类，从未了解过吉尔伽美什，又怎么会领会这血脉意味着尊严，更不能理解她的心情。  
“以后可能再也不见了，天之女神。”她凑过来对伊什塔尔吹了一口气，不过是一瞬间，她便安稳地睡过去了。

吉尔伽美什回到王宫的时候已经是天蒙蒙亮，长途跋涉的疲累让他直挺挺地倒在了座椅上。  
之所以是座椅上不是床上，是因为他在巫女所——伊什塔尔沉睡的房间里。  
果然，才失去了神力身体就变得莫名的脆弱，体力大幅下降，五感也不再像从前那样敏锐。  
想来这种束手束脚的感觉，就是普通人类吗？  
他看着自己的双手。  
不，就算是人类他也不会是普通人类。  
吉尔伽美什低头凑近伊什塔尔，侧身躺在床上和她靠在一起。  
她的身体还是那样冰冷。  
舍马什说过，在日出时她会苏醒。  
马上就要日出了。他感受着心脏缓慢地跳动，原本焦躁不安的情绪现在异常平静。  
他原本想直接等到她醒来，无比骄傲地告诉她自己救了她一命，然后就可以真正地放下心来好好抱着她睡一觉。  
但是他实在是太困了，很快就闭上眼睛进入了梦乡。  
他应该是做了一个好梦，梦里伊什塔尔边哭边笑着亲吻了他。  
他有些生气——他最见不得她哭了，更何况她一开口就在不停地道歉。  
“对不起，吉尔伽美什，对不起……”  
反反复复地在他耳边念叨着，像是连带着他的那一份都一并说完了。  
要不是他在梦里没有抬手的气力，他会一把抱住她，堵住她的唇不让她继续下去。  
好好听着，伊什塔尔，如你所见本王仁慈地救了你一命。  
好好膜拜本王的力量，这可不是别的王能轻易做到的事。  
本王可是从神的手中把你夺了回来。  
怎么样？感动得说不出话了吧？  
无妨，本王这点宽恕还是能给你的。尽情地感激涕零吧。  
而且作为交换，以后不许再到处乱跑给本王添乱了。  
不许再那样离开乌鲁克。  
不许……再离开本王身边。  
“嗯。我哪里都不会去了，以后一直一直都跟你在一起，一直。”  
她轻轻地在他耳畔说着。  
这是当然的。  
因为你是本王的女神。

初升的太阳播撒着淡淡的光芒，晨光微曦里乌鲁克的王静静地枕在女神的腿上，像找到了熟悉而美妙的归宿，在梦境中彻底放松了紧绷的神经。  
而苏醒的女神沐浴在阳光里圣洁得美丽得让人挪不开视线。她轻轻地弯下腰，在王的眉间落下一个极淡的吻。

我回来了，我心爱的乌鲁克。  
我心爱的吉尔伽美什。


End file.
